North Star
by PikaKnight
Summary: Family Vacation: Something England would rather die than go on. Unfortunately, he and his brothers have promised their little sister they'd go on one to become closer. It only gets worse when their vacation ends up all over the world; courtesy of all the other nations.
1. England's Star

I should've had this up two days ago. Sorry! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

France was having a good day. The meeting wasn't until tomorrow, and it was being held as his place for once!

"I'll show those unfashionable children a _real _conference room." He said to himself smugly, thinking about the beautiful decorations that had been set up today. He continued his walk, occasionally stopping to chat to people he knew.

He was just passing through a park when he heard something.

"Mon Dieu [1]! It sounds like a child crying!" France exclaimed, swiftly following the sound. He ran down the old, worn path to a fountain surrounded by benches that were empty, except for one.

The young girl sitting on one with her knees to her chest looked to be about eleven. She had honey blonde hair in a ponytail and was wearing a light green summer dress, a white jacket that stopped halfway down her back, and yellow Mary-Jane's with white socks.

France couldn't tell what color her eyes were, as they were closed with tears leaking out of them. It tugged at his heart to see the girl so sad, and he decided to cheer her up. When he sat beside her, she didn't even look up.

"What's wrong petit ange [2]?" France asked carefully. "Was someone mean to you?" The child wiped her eyes and looked at him, revealing green eyes that were slightly bloodshot.

"N-no." She said shyly.

"Then what happened mon cher?" France asked, handing the girl a handkerchief he had fished out of his pocket. She accepted it and dabbed at her eyes.

_I swear I've seen those eyes before_… France thought to himself before the girl started to speak.

"My brothers…" She murmured.

"What about them?"

"They were fighting. We were supposed to have a family vacation after we attended a meeting, but it's not until tomorrow and they're already arguing!" She sobbed, beginning to cry again. France immediately grabbed the handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"Non, non, mon cher! No more crying, it breaks my heart!" He cried.

"Sorry." She whispered, sniffling slightly. "It's just… We hardly see each other, and whenever we do all they do is fight! At least they try to get along on my birthday…"

France looked at her pityingly.

"It's okay petit ange." He soothed. "I'm sure it'll get better, just ask them to get along, okay? You're their little sister, they'll try for you." The child gazed up at him hopefully.

"Really? You think so?" She questioned.

"Oui, I'm sure!" France told her, happy she wasn't crying any more.

"Thank you…" She said quietly, before brightening. "By the way, my name's Polaris! What's yours?" She asked cheerfully. France chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"It's Francis. I'm pleased to meet you, Polaris." He said, pulling a rose from nowhere and handing it to her.

"Cool! How'd you do that?" Polaris asked, looking at the rose in awe. France laughed again.

"Trade secret. Do you like roses?" He asked with a smile.

"Uh-huh! One of my brother's favorite flowers is the rose!" She answered happily.

"How many brothers do you have?" France wondered.

"Four! They're all older than me to." Polaris said. France winced in pity.

"Poor petit ange. They must drive you crazy." He sighed. Polaris just laughed.

"Not really, I really only fight with one of them. And I still love him. But don't tell him I said that!" She said, tugging on his jacket.

"Don't worry, I won't." France chuckled. Polaris beamed at him.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Francis? Can I ask for a favor?" Polaris suddenly asked, fidgeting nervously.

"Of course mon cher!" France assured her.

"Umm… Well, you see, my brothers and I are staying at this big hotel, and after they were fighting for awhile I ran outside and eventually wound up here. And I don't really know how to get back." She said, looking embarrassed. France stood up.

"Well then, let's not waste any time! I'll help you find your hotel." He told her. Polaris grinned at him and stood as well.

"Thanks Francis!" She said, grabbing his hand. "I remember which way I came, but that's about it."

"It's better than nothing. Lead the way."

So far Francis had pointed out four large hotels, but none of them was the one Polaris was staying at, and he was beginning to worry about what he should do if they couldn't find it at all.

_Maybe I could take her to the hotel all the nations are staying at..? No, I don't think that's a good idea. She might overhear them calling each other by their real names. I guess I could take her to my house if worse comes to worse… _

Francis sighed, looking down at Polaris, who was staring in awe at basically everything. He couldn't help but smile.

"Have you never been here before, petit ange?" Polaris looked up at him and smiled.

"Nope! But I really like it here, it's really pretty!" She said.

"I'm glad you think so." France smiled.

Suddenly, a loud yell caught their attention.

"FRANCIS!" They turned, and France paled when he saw America.

"Do you know that guy, Francis?" Polaris asked, frowning at the man running towards them. France sighed.

"Sadly." France groaned when he spotted Russia, China, Germany, Japan, and Italy behind America. He didn't really mind some of them, but they were sure to ask questions, and he really needed to find Polaris's hotel! Plus, Germany and Russia scared him.

"Hey, Francis! What's up with the kid?" America asked, stopping in front of them, the others right behind him.

"I'm-" America interrupted him before he could even say anything.

"You're not doing anything weird are you? Don't worry kid, I'll save you!" He reached for Polaris, but she smacked his hand away with what looked like a wand, with a light green jewel at the end.  
_Where'd she get that?_ France wondered, before Polaris started speaking.

"Leave me alone, jerk!" She yelled, waving the wand at him threateningly. "And leave Francis alone to!"

"Thank you, Polaris. And for your information, Alfred, I am _not_. I am helping Polaris find her hotel since she's lost." He noted with annoyance that Germany, Japan, and China all looked relieved when he said that.

America pouted. "Well then, why'd she hit me!"He whined.

"Because I don't like you!" Polaris shot back, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Not many people do, da?" Russia interjected with his usual smile.

"Hey! That was uncalled for, man!" America shouted, whirling around to face him.

"I can see why." Polaris stated, grinning when he turned back to her, looking shocked. And so on it went, Russia and Polaris taking turns making fun of America.

China moved to stand next to France, who was watching the whole thing with a slightly mortified expression on his face.

"They're… Teaming up against America." China said.

"It… appears so." France responded, not taking his eyes away from the three of them.

"I-I'm horrified, aru." China admitted. "It's almost like there's two of him. Except cuter and less creepy."

"She wasn't like this before; I guess she really doesn't like America. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"America wanted us to have dinner together, and tried to call you and England, aru. But you didn't answer-"

"I left my phone at home, sorry."

"-And England sounded really worried about something and said he couldn't come, so America wanted to look for you and go find England to see what's up." China finished, like he hadn't been interrupted.

"Ah, as much as I want to see Angleterre worried and flustered, I really must help Polaris." France sighed.

"You might anyway; he's coming this way now." Germany suddenly said.

They looked where he was pointing (besides Russia, Polaris, and America of course), and sure enough, England was hurrying towards them, looking harried.

"What's wrong, Arthur-san?" Japan asked as soon as he was close enough. Before he could answer, Polaris, who had been standing beside Russia and almost couldn't be seen, spotted him and grinned.

"Big brother!" She cheered, rushing past the shocked nations to England, who looked immensely relieved and grabbed her in a hug, easily picking her off the ground.

That's _why I thought her eyes were familiar! They're just like Angleterre's!_ France thought to himself.

"North! I'm glad you're okay." He said, before giving her a stern look. Polaris began to fidget. "You can't just run off like that, okay? You really scared us."

"I'm sorry big brother, but you were all fighting, and…" Polaris started, but England cut her off.

"I know, and I'm sorry. We'll try to get along, okay? So don't do it again." Polaris smiled.

"Okay, big brother!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wait a second! England, you have a little sister? And why'd you call her North?" America asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, as well as three older brothers. And her real name is Northern Ireland. North for short." England said, nodding. North looked confused.

"Big brother? You know them?" She asked, tugging lightly at his hair.

"Yes North, they're countries, like us." North blinked before smiling.

"Really? Even Francis?" She asked. England's eye twitched.

"Yes, even Francis." He sighed.

"Yay!" North cheered, wriggling free of his grip and landing on her feet. America suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, England! You couldn't go out to eat with us 'cause North was missing right? But since you found her, you can come now, right?" He asked, grinning.

"No." England said shortly, watching North run around in circles around him.

"What! Why?" America yelled. England looked at him and the others and sighed.

"We decided to take a vacation here after the meeting, and my brothers and I promised North that we'd try to act like a normal family while we were here. Which includes having dinner together." He told them. "Which reminds me…"

England stopped North and got out his phone.

"North, call the others and tell them I've found you, okay? Then we'll go back to the hotel and eat." He told her.

"Okay!" She cheered, grabbing the cell phone.

"And don't forget to call Canada; he was looking for you to." The other countries looked shocked.

"What!" They all shouted.

"Canada knew you had brothers and a sister?" America asked. "Why didn't tell me?" England rolled his eyes at him.

"How would I know?" He looked down at North, who was pulling on his pant leg. "What is it, North?" He asked.

"Is Canada gonna eat with us? Is he? Is he?" She asked excitedly. England smiled at her fondly.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him when you call him?"

"Okay!" With that she hurried a little ways away from them and started dialing.

"I'm surprised, ahen." China suddenly said. "I never knew you had brothers." England scowled and rubbed his head.

"Yeah… I don't really get along with them that well. But we try for North, she really wants us to be a family." He said, but then sighed. "But as you can probably guess, it doesn't always work out so well."

He turned to France. "You found her, right frog?" France pretended to be hurt.

"Oh, Angleterre, you wound me! My name isn't frog! But yes, I did." England rolled his eyes again.

"Thanks." France looked surprised for a moment before grinning.

"If you want to thank me, you can do it with your body~!" He purred, only to get punched in the head.

"Hell no, you perverted frog!" England growled, punching him again.

"Big brother? Why are you punching Francis?" North asked, suddenly next to England. Everyone but England was surprised; he just looked used to it.

"He said something stupid." England told her, ignoring France whine of 'Angleterre!'

"Oh. Well, I called everyone, and Canada agreed to eat with us tonight." She told him.

"Well, that's good. Now let's say goodbye and go to the hotel."

North nodded. "Right! Bye Francis! Bye- Hey! I never learned your names! Well, other than that loud idiot's." While America took offense to that comment, everyone else introduced themselves.

"I'm China, aru. It's nice to meet you."

"Ciao! I'm Italy! I like pasta, ve!"

"My name is Germany."

"Kon'nichiwa, I am Japan."

"I'm Russia. Become one with me, da?" Everyone freaked out when he said that, except for North who simply smiled and said; "No, thank you!"

"A-anyway, my real name is just France, Pola- I mean North." France said.

"And my name is America, the hero!"

"Anyway, we need to get going know. Come on North." England said, grabbing North's hand.

"Right! Bye everyone! See you tomorrow!" North called.

"Huh?" Italy said. "What do you mean?" North smiled.

"Me and my other big brothers are attending the meeting tomorrow!" She yelled behind her.

"What!" Everyone besides England, North, and Russia yelled. North giggled and Russia smiled ominously.

*Later that night*

"So, North, hoo did ye loch th' coontries ye mit the-day [3]?" Scotland asked.

"I liked France, and most of the others seemed nice, but America was really, really annoying and loud." North told him. "How do you put up with him Canada?"

Canada looked up from his meal and smiled. "Talent I guess." He laughed.

"Canada's used to it, probably." Ireland said.

"Anyway, we need to talk about what happened earlier, North." Wales said seriously. North flinched. Wales noticed, and his eyes softened. "North, I know you hate it when we fight, but you shouldn't run off on your own. We were really worried about you." He told her gently.

Ireland scoffed. "I wasn't!" He denied. Scotland laughed.

"Werenae ye th' a body 'at started panickin' [4]?" He teased.

"I-I was not panicking!" Ireland roared. Everyone laughed at him, North most of all. After they all calmed down, North hummed thoughtfully.

"Whit oan ye min', lassie [5]?" Scotland asked her.

"Hmm? Oh, it's just, I can't wait until tomorrow!" North giggled. "It's going to be really fun, I can tell!"

* * *

[1]- Mon Dieu: My God/Good Heavens

[2]- petit ange: little angel

[3]- So, North, hoo did ye loch th' coontries ye mit the-day: So, North, how did you like the countries you met today?

[4]- Werenae ye th' a body 'at started panickin': Weren't you the one that started panicking?

[5]- Whit oan ye min', lassie: What's on your mind, lassie?


	2. Insanity at the World Conference 1

I should really work on my other stories. Oh well, writing this one is fun! Also, while I was writing this, my cat had a lot of fun being furry and distracting.

Thanks to Scotty1609 for the review and alerts! As well as Zemmno, SirSpence, and N and S and F for the alerts! You guys are awesome!

**Possibly important (if you care): I've drawn a picture of North and Shamrock, from the neck up. The link is in my profile if you want to see it.**

* * *

Chaos. That was the only word that could describe the UK siblings' room at the moment.

It was still relatively early in the morning (the meeting wasn't until one in the afternoon), and the five of them were trying to get ready. Of course, it was never that easy.

"Will you gits quiet down!" England yelled at Scotland and Ireland, who were screaming at Wales to get out of the bathroom. "I'm trying to finish this paperwork!"

"We will when Wales gets the hell out of the bathroom!" Ireland shouted.

"Sorry for trying to get clean, instead of just standing underneath the water for two minutes!" Wales yelled back through the door. This started yet another screaming match between the three.

"Big brother!" North shrieked as she rushed into the room, latching onto England in the process. "Ireland said I couldn't take Shamrock to the meeting! But I can right?" She asked, indicating a small, green dragon riding on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea North." England said carefully. North started to tear up.

"B-but… I can't go without Shamrock! He really wants to go to! It wouldn't be fair!" She sobbed. England glanced at the dragon and saw Shamrock giving him a pleading stare with his red eyes.

"North…" England sighed.

And so the chaos continued.

* * *

After the morning's fiasco, the five siblings managed to get to the conference building. North was bouncing around excitedly, Shamrock still on her shoulder.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" She giggled. England shook his head at her enthusiasm.

"If you say so." He grunted. "Let's go." They easily navigated the conference building, with England leading while his brothers and sister looked at the decorations with appreciation.

"He may be a perverted frog, but France has some pretty nice paintings and such, eh England?" Wales said with a smile. England just scoffed.

North tugged lightly at Scotland's coat, and he picked her up carefully.

"Do you think France did this to impress England?" She whispered into her older brother's ear, being careful to make sure none of her other brothers could hear.

Scotland chuckled softly. "Mebbe, mebbe nae. We'll jist hae tae bide an' see, reit lassie [1]?" He murmured back. North giggled and nodded. Ireland looked at them suspiciously.

"What are you two whispering about?" He snapped with a glare. North stuck her tongue out at him.

"None of your business!" She shot back. England looked back at them in exasperation.

"No fighting you two." He warned. "Or I'm making you go back to the hotel." North pouted and Ireland rolled his eyes.

"Fine." They muttered. England sighed.

"Anyway, we're here." He told them, pointing to a large, ornate door in front of them. North practically squealed in happiness.

"Let's go in, let's go in!" She cheered.

"Alright, alright!" England couldn't help but laugh, pushing the door open. The moment they stepped inside, North was examining the people inside.

She noted that all the people she had met the day before were there, including America, unfortunately. She also saw a man in a mask (Cool!); a man with brown hair, sleeping; another man with brown hair who was speaking with France and a guy with white hair and red eyes (An albino?); a girl sitting next to who appeared to be her brother (Is he carrying a bazooka on his back?); and a woman who looked like she was stalking Russia.

There were a lot more people in the room, but her attention was stolen by Italy bounding over to them.

"Ve! Ciao North, England, and these must be your other brothers!" He said cheerfully. North smiled at him, noticing that all the other nations had turned their attention to them.

"Yep! This is Scotland," She hugged the red-haired scot around the neck. "That's Wales." She pointed to her strawberry-blond brother. "And that's Ireland." North finished, waving a hand dismissively at her ginger-haired brother.

"It's nice to meet you all! Ve~!" Italy chirped with a smile. Wales smiled back at him.

"It's nice to meet you to." He said, Ireland and Scotland nodding. Italy grinned and went back to Germany, and most of the others went back to what they were doing before.

North wriggled out of Scotland's hold, easily landing on her feet. She scurried over to France, who was laughing at something the red-eyed man had said.

"Hi France! Who are your friends?" She asked, looking at the two men she didn't know.

"Bonjour North." France greeted happily. "That's Prussia, he's Germany's older brother." He said, indicating the albino, who smirked at her. "And the guy with green eyes is Spain." Spain smiled down at her, ruffling her hair.

"Hola senorita." He grinned.

"Hello Spain and Prussia!" North said, smiling innocently at them.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Prussia cooed.

He was crouching down next to her when something yellow popped out of his hair with a chirp. North blinked at it.

"Prussia? What's that?" She asked, pointing at the yellow blob.

"Hmm? Oh, that's Gilbird." Prussia said. North looked closer, and noted it was indeed a small bird.

"Oh, is he like an animal companion?" She asked curiously.

"I guess you could call him that." Prussia chuckled, standing up.

North grinned. "I have one to!" She exclaimed. "But he's not a bird. He has wings though!" Spain, France and Prussia exchanged glances.

"If he's not a bird, what is he?" Spain asked. North beamed at them.

"I'll show you!" She told them. She tugged lightly at her jacket, and a moment later a small, scaled head poked out of it. Followed swiftly by the rest of the creature, who made itself comfortable on North's shoulder.

France, Prussia, and Spain stared in silence for a second.

"Uh, petit ange? Is that a dragon?" France finally asked.

"Uh-huh, his name's Shamrock!" North said, and the Bad Touch Trio took a second to inspect 'Shamrock'.

He was defiantly small, at least compared to the large size typically associated with dragons, he was a little longer than North's forearm, and had a lean body. His wings were carefully folded along his back, and his eyes were a fierce red, a shade or two lighter than Prussia's own. And he seemed to be inspecting them as much as they were him.

"Kesesese, he's awesome." Prussia cackled, Spain and France nodding in agreement. North smiled at them.

"Alright everyone, the meeting's about to begin!" England announced. North waved at the trio before rushing to sit in the seat her brothers had saved for her, between England and Wales. Scotland sat to England's right, with Ireland beside him.

America leapt up from his seat and began to speak.

"Dudes, I think the World Conference can convene! Solving all the world's problems by talking excessively! No matter how hard it seems we can fix anything with enough meetings and photo ops! Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances for re-election!" He crowed.

"Re-election?" Wales muttered. North just shrugged.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot." She said. Wales watched as America said something about a 'Super Hero Global Man'.

"True. Very, very true." Wales sighed.

"I agree with America-san." Japan said.

"Say what you really mean or I'll beat you with my Peace Prize!" The man with the bazooka shouted, slamming a fist on the table. Japan flinched.

"America, for the last time, if we did that we'd all die!" England snarled.

"Well I'll just disagree with both England and America." France said. The three of them then started to argue.

"Western nations are so immature." China lamented. "Maybe I should appeal to the only organ of theirs that seems to work." He pulled out some small bags. "Would you like to try some Chinese tasty treats?"

"We'd just get hungry again!" The fighting nations yelled.

North suddenly popped up beside China.

"I'll try some!" She cried, tugging on his sleeve. "Can I?" China smiled and gave her some.

"North, you can't just ask people for food." Wales chided. Ireland snorted.

"Says the guy that gives her candy every five minutes!" He sneered.

"I'm her older brother; I'm allowed to spoil her." Wales shot back calmly.

"'Spoil her'?" Ireland scoffed. "She's already spoiled rotten!"

"Yep!" North cheered, unabashed. Scotland laughed.

"At leest th' lass is honest [2]." He chuckled. North laughed with him and went back to her seat.

For awhile, things went smoothly (or as smoothly as things could get), but it wasn't long before another fight broke out.

North sat quietly, Germany was going over the economy in his country, and she didn't want to be rude. As Germany finished his speech and sat down, China looked at the clock.

"Well, it's almost time for the break, so there's not really a point in another speech; it'll just get interrupted, aru." He said.

"So, like, what should we do?" A man with yellow hair asked.

"Ve! I know, why don't we get to know North, Wales, Ireland, and Scotland a little?" Italy inquired.

"That's a wonderful idea Italy-kun." Japan said, and there were mutters of agreement. North blinked in surprise.

"Uh, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Like, what are you good at?" The blonde man from before asked.

"If you ask me, the only thing she's good at is being annoying." Ireland huffed. North turned her head to him.

"Go to hell Ireland!" She shot back with a smile. Quite a few of the nations looked shocked.

"What'd you say, brat!" Ireland snarled.

"There they go again." Wales sighed. England's eye twitched.

"I said no fighting, you two!" He shouted.

"He started it!" North whined. England frowned disapprovingly.

"I don't care, I'm finishing it. No fighting." He said sternly. North pouted and stuck her tongue out at Ireland, who scowled back at her.

"Those two don't seem to get along, da?" Russia stated.

"'Get along'?" Wales repeated. "They fight like cats and dogs!"

"They hae ne'er pure liked each other [3]." Scotland admitted.

The other nations stared blankly at him for a moment, trying to decipher Scotland's accent.

"I think I got that…" Someone muttered.

"Don't worry; it's not too hard to understand Scott after awhile." England said dismissively. "Anyway, it's time to break for lunch." As soon as he said that, all the nations were rushing towards the doors.

A few moments later, the only ones left in the room were the five siblings. England put away his papers and stood up.

"Well, are any of you hungry? I know of a pretty good restaurant near here." He said. Wales and Ireland both nodded, but Scotland and North shook their heads.

"I'm not, I want to go explore!" North exclaimed.

"Eh'd loch tae gie tae ken some ay th' other nations [4]." Scotland declared.

"Alright, we'll be at the restaurant called _Barre Verte _if you need us." England said, walking out with Ireland and Wales.

North giggled and leapt up from her seat and bounded to the door. She turned her head to Scotland.

"Are you coming, Scott?" She questioned.

"Yoo gang ahead; yoo'd probably lae me in yer doost anyway." He laughed. "Joost bide it ay trooble, an' if ye oan yer bike ask someain fur directions, alrecht [5]?"

"I will, promise!" North cheered, and rushed out the door.

* * *

I hope you liked it, and please review!

[1]- Mebbe, mebbe nae. We'll jist hae tae bide an' see, reit lassie: Maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see, right lassie?

[2]- At leest th' lass in honest: At least the girl is honest.

[3]- They hae ne'er pure liked each other: They have never really liked each other.

[4]- Eh'd loch tae gie tae ken some ay th' other nations: I'd like to get to know some of the other nations.

[5]- "yoo gang ahead; yoo'd probably lae me in yer doost anyway." "joost bide it ay trooble, an' if ye oan yer bike ask someain fur directions, alrecht: You go ahead; you'd probably leave me in your dust anyway."Just stay out of trouble, and if you get lost ask someone for directions, alright?


	3. Insanity at the World Conference 2

Thanks to Nyapoop14 for the review and alerts, and cupcakes-of-DOOM, Salmay, and WhiteRose9823 for the alerts!

* * *

North cheerfully raced down the hallway, not really paying attention to where she was going. Finally, she slowed to a stop so that Shamrock could catch up to her. He landed carefully on her shoulder and shot her an annoyed look.

"Sorry Shamrock, I'm just really excited!" North exclaimed. Shamrock just scoffed and blew some smoke into her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I deserved that, I know." North said, smiling. "Anyway, what should we do? We have about an hour before the meeting starts up again…"

They stood there thinking for a minute, before Shamrock blew another cloud of smoke, which morphed into the shape of a rose.

"France? No, I talked to him a lot yesterday and before the meeting." North said. Shamrock thought a second before blowing some smoke shaped like-

"A sunflower? Oh, Russia! Yeah, that's a good idea, we'll talk to Russia!" North grinned. "Great idea Shamrock! Let's go!"

She shot off again, this time with Shamrock holding on for dear life.

* * *

It wasn't long before North caught sight of a scarf disappearing around a corner, and she swiftly followed it, smiling when she saw the tall nation.

"Hi Russia!" North giggled. Russia turned in surprise and looked down at her.

"Privet North. Where are your brothers?" Russia asked, looking around.

"England, Wales, and that bast- I mean Ireland went out to eat, and Scotland's around here somewhere, he wanted to get to know some other nations." North explained.

"I see why are you not with them then?" Russia wondered, not batting an eye at the fact she nearly called her eldest brother a bastard.

"I wanted to explore!" North proclaimed grandly. "Plus, I want to make more friends."

"Really? Become one with me then, da?" Russia said, smiling cheerfully.

"Sorry, but I can't." North apologized. "I'm already apart of the United Kingdom, and I don't think my brothers would be very happy if I said yes." She frowned. "But we can still be friends, right?"

Russia blinked in surprise before smiling. "I don't see why not, da?" North grinned up at him happily.

"That's great! Oh, and you'll be friends with Shamrock to, right?" She asked. Russia looked at the little dragon and held out a hand still smiling.

Shamrock sniffed at him before scrambling up Russia's arm onto his shoulder and sitting there. North giggled.

"You don't mind him sitting there, right?" She asked.

"Nyet." Russia assured her. "As long as he doesn't burn my scarf, I don't mind."

"Is your scarf really important to you?" North asked, tilting her head. Russia nodded.

"Da. My older sister made it and gave it to me." He told her. North's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Ohhh… I get it." She said with a nod. Russia looked at her for a second.

"Do you have something like that North?" He questioned. North froze in surprise, a slightly torn expression on her face.

"Yeah." She finally admitted, shuffling her feet awkwardly. "Yeah, I do." Russia seemed slightly confused at her reluctance to answer, but didn't question it.

"Well then, you haven't met too many nations yet, da?" Russia asked. North shook her head. "Would you like to meet some more?"

North smiled brightly. "Yeah!" Russia laughed at her enthusiasm and led her down the hall, Shamrock lounging on his shoulder.

Only the dragon looked back and saw a girl with platinum blonde hair step around the corner and glare at them, or more specifically, North.

And when Russia and North heard the girl's soft hiss of '_Brother…_' they both blamed it on the wind, but that didn't stop them from walking faster with a chill going up their spines.

* * *

Russia led North to a double door and held it open for her.

"Thanks." North said, going into the room and looking around.

The room was large, but there were surprisingly few nations inside.

The only ones North recognized were the man with the bazooka and his little sister, and the blonde man that had wanted to know more about her and her brothers.

"Privet everyone!" Russia cried with a smile. The nations in the room all turned toward them.

_Is it just me, or did everybody shudder when they saw Russia..? Nah, it's just my imagination._ North thought to herself.

"Like, what is it Russia?" The blonde asked.

"North wanted to meet some more nations." Russia announced.

"Really?" Asked the only other girl in the room. "That's a wonderful idea!" The man next to her scoffed.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers." He grumbled. North lit up.

"My big brother Wales said that a stranger is just someone you haven't introduced yourself to!" She declared.

"Well, I'm Liechtenstein. It's nice to meet you North." Liechtenstein laughed lightly. She looked at the man next to her expectantly.

He looked at her and sighed.

"Switzerland." He grumbled.

"It's nice to meet both of you!" North beamed. She turned to the others in the room. "What about the rest of you?"

"I'm, like, Poland." The blonde man again.

"I-I'm Lithuania." A man with brown hair and green eyes stuttered.

"L-Latvia." Latvia was rather short, and was wearing red.

"Estonia. It's nice to meet you." A bespectacled man smiled.

"I'm Finland, you remember me right?"

"Yep, you visited at Christmas and gave us presents!" North giggled. Finland beamed at her, and then indicated a tall man next to him.

"This is Sweden." He told her.

"Hi Sweden!" North smiled up at him. He just stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

_S-scary! _North couldn't help but think.

"…H'llo." The intimidating man grunted.

North was about to say something when Shamrock suddenly roared loudly, startling everyone. North shrieked when she felt the dragon's surprisingly heavy weight land on her head, making her fall over.

When she managed to get up, she found herself staring at a knife in the wall, at the same height as her neck. She made an odd, strangled sound.

"BELARUS!" She turned at Russia's scream, and leapt to the side when a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes lunged at her with another knife.

"You can't get close to big brother! Only I can be close to big brother!" The woman, apparently named Belarus, shrieked.

North didn't answer; she was too busy trying to make sure the crazy lady didn't get close enough to actually hurt her.

"Belarus! Stop!" Russia was still screaming.

"Like, somebody save North!" Poland yelled.

Lithuania lunged forward and tried to grab Belarus, but she dodged and he ended up face-first on the floor.

North raced across the room, but crashed into Finland, who had just gotten out of his chair. She tried to get up, but she was trapped under Finland's legs.

"Agh…" Finland groaned, looking dazed.

North looked up and saw Belarus stalking towards her, and did the only thing she could think of: Scream.

"Albain [1]!" She wailed, tearing up. "Albain!" The nations all paused, even Belarus, in surprise at the odd word, and the fact that North had suddenly acquired an accent.

Belarus shook her head and took another step, and then the door exploded inward.

Scotland stormed inside, and immediately spotted Belarus threatening North.

"Oi, whit th' heel dae ye hink yoo're daein'!" He thundered. "Lae mah sister aloyn, ye damn psycho [2]!"

He marched over to Belarus, who seemed to be frozen, and tore the knife out of her hand. He grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her to where she had to crane her neck back to look him in the eye.

"Try tae hurt mah wee sister again, an' i'll _kill_ ye." He hissed. "Got it?" Belarus nodded shakily. "Guid." He shoved her away and knelt down to North, who had managed to untangle herself from Finland.

"Albain! Tá sí mar sin scary! Rinne sí a mharú dom agus a d'fhéadfadh aon duine a stopadh! [3]" North sobbed, tears soaking her face.

Scotland picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Calm doon North, yoo're safe noo. [4]" Scotland soothed. North just continued to cry. Scotland grimaced.

"Scotland?" England's voice called out from the hallway. "What's going on, we heard screaming." He walked into the room, followed closely by Ireland and Wales. Their eyes widened when they say North in tears.

"What the hell happened!" Ireland snarled. North rubbed at her eyes and held her arms out to England.

"Sasana!" She wailed. Scotland carefully handed her over to England.

"It's okay North, it's okay." England murmured softly.

"Seriously, what the hell happened?" Ireland asked Scotland.

"Belarus tried tae hurt north." He answered. Ireland snarled.

Wales was trying to calm down North with England, and they weren't succeeding. Ireland looked over and sighed.

"Here, let me try calming the brat down." He grumbled. "Seamair Snámh." He muttered, his hand glowing a dark green.

The air above North started to glow, and clovers began to fall around her. She stopped sniffling and watched them in childish awe. Reaching out, she poked one, and it popped like a bubble.

North giggled in surprise and started trying to pop the remaining clovers.

With North distracted and not crying, England, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland all sighed in relief.

"Nice thinking Ireland." Wales praised.

"Yeah, looks loch ye caur efter aw, huh Irelain [5]?" Scotland teased. Ireland spluttered indignantly.

"N-No!" He denied. "S-She's just annoying when she cries."

His brothers laughed at him.

"Anyway, I think someone should take North back to the hotel." England said.

"I'll do it." Wales volunteered. England nodded and handed her over to him. The clovers disappeared.

"Aww…" North whined. Wales smiled at her and they left the room, Shamrock gliding after them.

"Bye North." Liechtenstein whispered.

* * *

When the meeting resumed, there was an awkward silence, as well as a lot of tension in the air.

Many people (including the Bad Touch Trio) were glaring at Belarus, who was simply staring at the ground.

Russia looked torn, and Ukraine was fidgeting anxiously.

England sighed and stood up.

"Alright, the second part of the World Meeting will now begin! Any questions?" He announced.

"Is North going to be okay!" Someone immediately yelled, followed by shouts of agreement. England sighed, having expected that.

"I'm sure she will, Wales is taking care of her, and she'll be back to her cheerful self in no time." He assured them.

"I have a question." Switzerland said.

"Yes?" England asked, mildly surprised.

"Right before Scotland showed up, North suddenly got an accent, and afterwards, it was clear that she was speaking in a different language. Can you explain?"

England nodded. "Before she came to live with me," He began. "She lived with Ireland, if only for a little while, so she had an Irish accent. It doesn't come out much anymore, but it does sometimes when she's scared or stressed. The language you heard was also Irish."

Everyone seemed content with this.

"If that's all the questions you have, we have an announcement." Ireland suddenly interjected.

The nations in the room murmured questioningly, and England nodded.

"On the request of North, my brothers and I will be taking a family vacation." England announced to the world.

Immediately, there were yells of shock and disbelief.

"Saw that coming." Ireland muttered, Scotland grinning in amusement. England just sighed.

"Everybody shut up!" Germany roared. "Let England finish!"

"Thank you Germany." England said gratefully. "Anyway, I have spoken to my boss, as well as all of yours, and they have very generously to allow not only me, but every nation a break if they so desire."

The room was silent, before America leapt up from his chair in excitement.

"Dude, really! That's awesome!" He cheered. England noticed that Canada was sitting next to him, looking very happy.

The room was filled with noise again, this time from the nations all chattering about what they were going to do with the break.

"Now, before we end the meeting, I'd like to make a request." England yelled above the noise. The room quieted. "For our vacation, North decided she'd like to visit some different countries, so I hope some of you will allow us to look around your homes, and if you feel like it, even give a bit of a tour. If you'd rather not have us come, and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't,"

At this England gave a slight glare to his brothers, who grinned impishly.

"Or if you'd like to _request_ us to come, please call me and tell me. Thank you all for your time, meeting adjourned."

At this all the nations got up from their seats and drifted out of the room, practically buzzing with excitement.

As Scotland, Ireland, and England headed back towards the hotel, Scotland suddenly chuckled.

"What's up Scott?" Ireland asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I hink aw th' coontries 'at ur gonnae ask us tae come visit ur pure only thinkin' ay North [6]." Scotland laughed.

"That's probably true, she's become rather popular." England agreed humorously. "And besides, they don't know how terrible we all are together."

"Not yet." Ireland said with a rather evil grin.

The three of them laughed all the way back to their room.

* * *

**Important! If you'd like them to visit a specific country, please leave a review saying so (because, honestly, I have no idea where they're going yet).**

[1]- Albain: Scotland (Irish)

[2]- Oi, whit th' heel dae ye hink yoo're daein'! Lae mah sister aloyn, ye damn psycho: Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing! Leave my sister alone, you damn psycho!

[3]- Albain! Tá sí mar sin scary! Rinne sí a mharú dom agus a d'fhéadfadh aon duine a stopadh: Scotland! She's so scary! She tried to kill me and no one could stop her! (Irish)

[4]- Calm doon North, yoo're safe noo: Calm down North, you're safe now.

[5]- Yeah, looks loch ye caur efter aw, huh Irelain: Yeah, looks like you care after all, huh Ireland?

[6]- I hink aw th' coontries 'at ur gonnae ask us tae come visit ur pure only thinkin' ay North: I think all the countries that are going to ask us to come visit are really only thinking of North.


End file.
